


Kenzie's Dream

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: What started out as a joke between us, turned into everyone's favorite piece that I've written. I don't know if i sould be proud or disappointed.





	Kenzie's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydaysmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/gifts).



Johnny wrapped his hands around her neck tightly and held on. 

Like really. He didn’t let go. 

He also kept calling her a fat ass Kelly Price. Like you could hear the anger in his voice. He really hated Kelly price. Or maybe It was Kenzie. She didn’t care either way and wasn't going to find out. 

She died that day. Nobody's sure if it was because Johnny wouldn't let go and choked her out or if she just fainted from him existing in her space. 

We just all know she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
